Pokémon - Rise of the New King
by SaiPrime
Summary: Anthony Sakaki and Jayden Lee just wanted to go on their Pokémon Journey and become the best together. Little did they know that they would embark on separate journies that would intertwine and change their lives and the Pokémon World forever. Rated T for some fantasy violence. Absolutely no profanity. This is my first fanfic. Main Characters - Anthony Sakaki, Jayden Lee.


Prologue - Anthony's Beginning

In the small and peaceful Wisteria Town, two 5-year-old boys run around the house, talking and playing, pretending to be Pokémon Masters. It's every young boys dream in this world after all. These two are best friends. Ever since they met, they've been inseparable.

One of them, darker in skin tone, says to the other, who has white hair, "When we go on our journey, we're gonna become strong together! That's a promise! " The white-haired child responds with a smile, "Yep! Of course!"

**(4 Years Later)**

It's 4 o'clock, and Anthony, the now 9-year-old white-haired boy wakes up to the sound of a commotion in the living room. Half-asleep, he gets out of bed and heads into the living to see his mother, a red-haired woman, packing a large duffel bag with clothes and other essentials, along with a large amount of Pokédollars and passports and fake IDs of several kinds. The frenzied look of worry on her face is unsettling.

Confused, he asks, "what's going on Mom?" Arianna looks over to him briefly and says in a hurried manner, "I can't explain right now, but you need to go and get dressed, and grab only what you absolutely need."

Anthony's never seen his mother like this before, so he knows better than to waste any time when it seems to be such an urgent matter. He goes back to his room and gets dressed in a red T-shirt and black shorts, grabs a few possessions, and comes back to the living room. Arianna quickly grabs what Anthony is holding and puts it in the duffel bag.

She then says, "Put on your shoes sweetie, we need to go." Anthony looks around and then asks, where's Dad?" Arianna's face shifts to an expression of sadness as she closes her eyes for a second, trying to stave off tears. Trying to remain as composed as she can, she responds, "There's no time to explain, we need to go now." Anthony becomes says with a raised voice, "Dad's coming with us too right?"

Tears escape from her face as she kneels down to meet Anthony's eye level, puts her hands on his shoulders, and says, "There's no time, we have to leave now or else we'll be in danger, do you understand?" Still insistent, Anthony pulls away from her and responds, "But what about Dad!" A split second after he spoke, she shouts, "He's gone!"

Anthony instantly freezes in shock, his eyes slowly watering as Arianna's face softens as she pulls him into a hug and says in a whispering tone, "I'm so sorry son, Daddy's gone..." Anthony cries into her shoulder for about a half a minute before she pulls back out of the hug and says with tears still in her eyes, "But right now, we need to go."

Anthony wipes his eyes and nods. He then goes to the front door and puts his shoes on. Arianna comes to the door and Anthony asks, "Where are we going? What about Jayden, will we come back?" Arianna answers, "I'm sorry, you probably won't see Jayden for a long time, but leaving is the only way to stay safe. We need to leave now."

Arianna, holding the duffel bag in one hand and Anthony's hand in the other, heads out of the house, not even bothering to lock the door behind her. They get into the car and drive away. Anthony looks out the back window, wishing he could stay. Hoping Jayden would remember their promise.

After they arrived at a safe-house in the forest near Lavender Town, Arianna explained everything. Anthony's father - Giovanni Sakaki – was the leader of the secret organization known as Team Rocket, dedicated to making the Pokémon World a better place. He had been in his hideout in the Tohjo Falls for the last 3 years, but just last night, there was a report that a boy named Gold had gotten into the hideout and defeated him. Then... Giovanni had plunged into Tohjo Falls... and never came back up.

Anthony seethed with rage at this "Gold." He was happy living a normal life in his hometown, but as far as he knew, this "Gold" person had just killed his father, and destroyed his whole life as he knew it. From this point on, he started becoming a completely different person. No longer was he the happy, carefree child that he used to be. His whole being was now dedicated to avenging his father and carrying on his legacy.

With the death of Giovanni came the death of Team Rocket. They became easy enough for the authorities to catch and imprison. Arianna, being a known Team Rocket Executive, knew she had to run in order to keep herself and Anthony safe.

She told him that he was destined for great things, and said that in time, he could revive Team Rocket and avenge his fathers death. So for the next 2 and a half years, he trained his skills and steeled his resolve.

**(2 And A Half Years Later)**

The time had come. Team Rocket had been all but wiped out and forgotten by the authorities. It was time for the now 12-year-old Anthony to start his journey. He got dressed in a red T-shirt, black slacks, and a high-collared black jacket, put on his black Running Shoes, loaded up his backpack, and Arianna and Anthony approached the gate of the hideout, but before he left, Arianna told him one more thing.

About 12 years ago, in the Forest near Celadon City, Arianna had found a baby in a wooden basket, and for some reason, no vicious Pokémon had even touched it, they were nowhere near. That baby was Anthony, and in the basket with him was a very ornate Pokéball covered with black, gold, and blue patterns, almost resembling hieroglyphics.

She handed this Pokéball to him and said, "We were never able to figure it out, but maybe you can..." She knelt down to his level and continued, "Just know that even though you may not biologically be my child, you are still my son, and I love you." She then hugged him for a few moments, then pulled back away and said, "Good luck son."

He nodded and turned to face the opening gate, waited for it to fully open, and then walked through, back into Kanto for the first time in 2 and a half years, to start his journey.

* * *

This is my first fanfic, so please take that into consideration when writing your reviews. Please give a review, any advice, suggestions, and the like will be appreciated. Thank you. :)


End file.
